Expectations
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Kurt has an interesting day ahead of him...
1. Decisions, Decisions

Kurt's phone buzzed and he checked the little screen: _2 messages_

He opened the first and saw Sam's name, smiling a bit.

_Hey Kurt! You're good at French right? Do you think you could help tutor me today?_

Kurt responded quickly and checked the second message…Finn.

_Hey man! Your dad left some stuff over at our place last night. You wanna come pick it up?_

Before Kurt could respond, another message appeared-

_Oh, and I was wondering if you could teach me that Single Ladies dance… for football._

He typed his answer back nervously.

_Um, okay…for football. I'll head over now. I have to go tutor Sam soon._

His phone buzzed twice: _2 messages. _Kurt threw his head back, "Ughhhh"

_Finn: No! You should come here after helping him. I'm a really bad dancer…haha_

_Sam: Thanks :)_

Kurt texted Sam-

_I'll head over now :)_

Then Finn-

_Okay uh…see you later :)_

Kurt drove to Sam's house and parked in his driveway. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently, his phone buzzing once again. He wasn't surprised to see Finn's name pop up-

_Hey! Mom's making you those weird sprout things you like for dinner as a 'thank you' for helping me with dancing. And we'll have the house to ourselves because it's her and Burt's date night!_

Kurt smiled and narrowed his eyes, scrolling to see what the extra text was typed at the bottom-

_P.S. I broke up with Rachel._

Sam opened the door.


	2. Lor Menari

"Oh! H-Hi!" Kurt stammered, shoving his phone in his pocket. Sam smiled, "Hey!" The two stood awkwardly at the door for a moment. "So um…come in!" Sam held the door open. Kurt stepped in, "Wow, nice house. Where should we study?" Sam laughed, "Oh, thanks! Um… my backpack's in my room…so…" he motioned up the stairs. "Oh!" Kurt said, "O-okay.." he followed Sam.

"This makes no sense," Sam complained as he opened the book, saying the phrase in French wrong. Kurt giggled, "What, this? This stuff is easy!' He grabbed Sam's jaw, "No, say it again, like this." Sam stared into Kurt's eyes and said it slowly, but correctly. Kurt pulled back, "Uh, g-good job." Sam caught Kurt's hand and said quietly, "Your hands are really soft." Kurt whispered, "Thanks, B-Brittany's told me that before…" "Lor menari" Sam muttered. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and looked at him, confused, "What?"

Sam shook his head and looked at Kurt shyly, "Nothing…it's stupid…" Kurt looked at Sam, "Please tell me." Sam glanced at him, "It means you um, have really pretty eyes." "Oh!" Kurt squeaked and batted his eyelashes subconsciously, "You really think so?" Sam nodded. Kurt licked his lips nervously, "Thank y-you." Sam leaned in suddenly and kissed Kurt, who froze, shocked.

Kurt pulled back and stood up quickly, "I-um….I have to go…Finn's probably waiting…I have to pick up stuff...I'm s-sorry, um bye." Sam stood up and frowned, "I-I'm so sorry Kurt! Yeah..you uh..okay, see you at school tomorrow." Kurt ran to his car and drove to Finn's house, panicking.


	3. Something New

"Finn," Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and stepped in, tightly hugging the boy. "Hey man! Thanks, I really needed this! But don't worry, me breaking up with Rachel is the best for both of us! So do you want to eat or dance first?" Kurt pulled away collapsed on the couch, letting his head fall into his hands, "I just need a minute, okay?" "Kurt!" Finn sat down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly, "What's wrong?" Kurt looked up, "Sam….kissed me."

"What? I'll kill him!" Finn patted Kurt's back, "I mean, unless you wanted him to, then it's okay I guess…but you just look really upset and he better not have tried any funny business!" Kurt frowned, "I don't even know if I like him…and you! You're-You're…" he started to tear up. Finn lowered his voice, "Kurt, can I tell you something? You promise you won't laugh?" Kurt sniffed, "Why would I ever laugh at you? You're the nicest person to be besides my dad…" he wiped away a tear, "What did you want to tell me?"

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm….bisexual. Oh god, I've said it," he looked at Kurt nervously. The smaller boy looked at him, surprised, "Finn, that's great," he smiled warmly, "Thank you for telling me…really brave," he hugged him. "Thanks Kurt," Finn smiled, "I trust you, ya know? Rachel never would have understood, but you've always...well…you always got me." Kurt smiled weakly, "No problem Finn- you're a really great…friend." Finn grabbed his hand and Kurt gasped quietly, "Yes. We're friends. And I know that this Sam thing has put you through a lot so we can just forget about it, okay?" Kurt nodded and Finn pulled him up, "Then let's go eat those 'weird sprout things'" he laughed.


	4. Tension

"Will you teach me how to use the microwave?" Finn asked Kurt, "Oh, by the way, I should tell you your dad didn't leave anything here. I didn't think you would come over for no reason." Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Sure I'll teach you…and if you want to just hang out Finn, you don't have to come up with an excuse. I'll come willingly," he laughed.

"I feel really safe with you, you know that?" he blushed, "Um…_anyway_…microwaves…." "Aw! You're so cute when you blush!" Finn blushed, "Uh, these buttons look confusing…" "Aggh stop!" Kurt blushed more and covered his face with his hands, "You're hot when you blush too.." he froze, "I mean, uh, microwaves are really easy to use…" Finn grinned, "This is so weird…you've flirted with me a bunch of times before and this is the first time I've flirted back-I like it," he smacked the machine, "Seriously, microwaves aren't supposed to growl…."

Kurt looked at him, shocked, "The microwave's fine, Finn…you? I? flirting?" Finn chuckled quietly, "Well what would you call what we're doing? Calling each other cute and stuff…it's no big deal, man. We're great friends," he whispered under his breath, "but if you want to be something more…we can talk about it." Kurt pulled Finn away from the microwave and sat down next to him on the couch, "Finn how do you feel about me?"

Finn swallowed nervously, "I really like you Kurt. A lot. It hurt me so much when I saw you getting bullied and every time you looked sad I just wanted to pull you into a huge hug. I don't care if I sound crazy. I really like you." Kurt stared at Finn and gave him a small smile, "So you_ like _like me?" Finn grinned and brushed a lock of hair out of Kurt's face, "I even like like like you." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, "I-I really like you too, Finn," he touched his arm.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?" Finn whispered.


	5. Kinn

Kurt nodded, "Y-yes"

Finn slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him softly. Kurt leaned forward carefully and deepened the kiss. Finn moaned a little and pulled back, breathing heavily, "Have you uh, have you ever made out with a boy before?" Kurt shook his head 'no' "but I like it," he whispered, closing the gap between himself and Finn, opening his mouth slightly. "You're so cute," Finn whispered, pulling Kurt onto his lap and slipping his tongue into his mouth, "So what does this mean for us?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, "Well, we could be a couple," he smiled shyly, "If you want." Finn stared at Kurt, "I definitely want."

Kurt stood up and took Finn's hand and led him back to the kitchen, "So how about that dance lesson?" Finn grinned mischievously, "I'd rather you teach me how to grind." Kurt giggled nervously, "Well, that's part of the dance." He stepped closer to Finn, placing his hands on his hips, "Just move them in a circle, okay?"

Finn laughed and sang, "All the single ladies! All the single ladies!" He spun around and picked up Kurt, placing him on the counter and kissing him, "I like this better." "Finn!" Kurt protested, "Fine, but we're still going to practice," he pulled Finn closer and grinded his hips into him, "See? Move your hips in a circle!" he giggled and kissed him. Finn laughed into Kurt's mouth, "You can't expect me to pay attention to any dance moves when you're doing that."

The front door opened.


End file.
